It's a Beautiful day, Isn't it?
by Yuurei Thanatos
Summary: Naruto is having trouble and doesn't no what to do. Jiraya decides to chose for him and tells him he has to make a choice on what to do with his life. Naruto feels like he is beening pull in two different directions.


It's A Beautiful Day,Isn't it ?

By:Yumi GR. Death

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would really suck at it.(Lol)

Please remember this has to do with Naruto all grown up.

This before Naruto left to go train with Jiraya:

Kakashi: Ok so today we are going to do trust activities. (thinks) Since there is 3 of you each has their own partner, so you guys don't have to share necessarily.

Sakura was with Kakashi there is three of them and Yumi and Naruto were together. Meanwhile they all ,including Kakashi, didn't know they were being watch by the other teams.

Naruto: Yumi, I totally trust you so well. And you (smiles)

Yumi: Same here (grins) Thanks Naruto (hugs him) So instead of doing this, what you wanna do?

Naruto: Hmm. Don't know. I usually play pranks on everyone, you know. (Shrugs)

Naruto lays under a shadowy tree, Yumi just goes under and takes her shirt off to feel the breeze of the wind. Naruto looks at her go on the top of the tree and puts her earphones and starts listening to "Wake me up" By: Evanescence , he climbs up there and motions for her to come by him. Yumi Moves over to him and takes her plugs out. He is thankful for her finding a place where no one can hear them. Nobody really cared for Naruto so he was okay. He had two people to count on: Iruka-Sensei and Yumi his awesome friend.

Naruto: Yumi can I ask you something? (Hesitates and blushes)

Yumi: (Looks away from the aggravated Kakashi and the very Estatic Sakura) Yea. (looks at Naruto's baby blue eyes)

Naruto: I like......(turns) Never mind it's a waste of your time.

Yumi gasp then glomps him and the cause them to hit the tree with his back.

Yumi: Never say Never and It is not wasting my time if you want to tell me something ok?

Naruto: (rubs his head) Yeah, I get it with out the glomp.

Yumi: Sorry (kisses his forehead)

Naruto: Anyways (blushes again) I like.......

Yumi: (probs a bit) I like.....(smiles) ummm...Iruka?Kakashi?Sakura?Sasuke?Me? (poses for him)

Naruto:(Laughs and his blush faded) No silly I always love you.

Yumi: Awesome. (glomps him again)

Naruto: I love your love(smiles) Starts with a S.

Yumi: Hmmmm.....Sai

Naruto: No

Yumi: Shikumaru?

Naruto: (big eyes)

Yumi: No(laughs) Uhhh....Sakura?

Naruto: (shakes his head yes) Too over rated and trust me to zesty over Sasuke that I think he is getting a little to much love from her. I mean come on I can get use to being able to deal with and everything. Sasuke pays no mind to her and she still goes for him. (sighs)

Yumi: Huh......(shrugs) Sasuke. (laughs)Im sorry it's just , he is like sex on a stick ,when it comes to the girls.

Naruto: Do you think that about him, Yumi?

Yumi: No way he is like my bro here, Naruto. (laughs) Jealous?

Naruto: (blushes) No. I just don't want that Jerk hurting you.(sad) I just miss him.

Yumi: Oh. (looks at him then smirks) You like..... Sasuke.

Naruto:No?! (looks away)

Yumi: And that's great you have a reason to go after him. For Bondages!

Naruto: But are you going to look for him too?

Yumi: Yea. I m going to look for my Sasuke.

So they get up and start heading over to where the others are and it seems to have increased in their number since they left. They all look up at Naruto and Yumi when they emerge out of the Forest.

Sakura: Had a good time? (mad she looks very mad for some reason)

Before Yumi could say something Naruto did.

Naruto: Yes. We did, right Yumi?

Yumi: Yep lots of trust. We are heading over to the Ramen shop to see the old man. (talks to Naruto) I cant wait for his newest flavor (Jumps up and down)

Naruto: I know huh. (jumps with her)

They left them and started walking over to the ramen shop.

5 minutes later 

Naruto: Ummm....this taste so good. (slurps his noodles)

Yumi: I-agree (chews while talking)

Iruka walks in and sees that Naruto is at the counter, he goes to sit down by him and smiles at him

Iruka: (Eating with someone other than himself. That's a great change in Naruto.) Hello, Naruto.

Naruto: (turns to face him) Hey, Iruka-sensei. (turns back to his ramen.)

Yumi: Hi Mr. Iruka. (smiles)

Iruka: Hey is your cousin Konahamaru?

Yumi: Yes.(sighs) What did he do now? (Puts her chopstick down)

Iruka: (waves his hands) No,No, he hasn't down any since you came back to the village. (sighs and smiles) Thank you its like he wants to become like you some how.

Yumi: Yeah. I know (smiles) I just can't wait to start training him for it.

Naruto: Haa haa (laughs) I cant wait either cause we are going to fight for the 6th hokage spot when we are ready.

Iruka and Yumi smile and then it is all up from there.

Naruto: I m going to find Sasuke and bring him back here for good. And you are going to help me, right, Yumi?

Yumi: Yes I m going to help you, Naruto.

Naruto: All right Pervy-Sage lets go and kick some butt.

Jiraya: Yes come on you two. And so our Journey begins from here.

............................ 3 YEARS LATER ............................

A girl is wearing Black and Blue jacket which is opened up to the middle which reveled a blue see-through shirt. Her pants are slacks that are black and have hole in them from being in fights to much. She has gloves that are yellow and her hair is white, and the back has some black and her strands are sliver. Her shoes are blue running shoes. She has the Sharigan and black lines coming from her eyes like tears. Her headband is around her neck with the hidden Leaf sign on it and on her stomach with her mark (for her demon) she has the Storm Village sign.

The Boy is wearing a Black and Orange jacket which is barley open to the top which reveled a black shirt. His pants are black and orange and look like they are brand new. His hair is blond and is spiked going everywhere. His eyes are baby Blue and is a color that a girl can easily fall for. He has on Sandals that are Black. His band is around his head with the leaf village and has a mark on his stomach (for his demon) he has the Leaf village's sign

The man has on a red and white vest on which is not open at all but he has under his vest a Black see-through Shirt. His pants are more like Capri's but they are red and white. His hair is white and he has his Head band for the Leaf Village on his head. His eyes are black and under them he has red lines going down on his face. His shoes are the regular type of sandal the wear for Japanese.

Boy: So, Yumi, how do you feel? More....Stronger?

Yumi: Uh. I guess, I mean I feel much wiser and Non Pervy (laughs) What about you, Naruto?

Naruto: I feel great! And I agree I do feel non prevy. (laughs)

Man: Haa haa (grunts) Very funny you two.

Yumi: Come on, Jiraya, take a joke(hits him on the back)

Naruto: Yeah, we're just messing with you.(smiles)

Jiraya: Yeah. I totally believe you guys(chuckles) Throw me to the lions.

Yumi: (laughs evilly) Don't tempt me, Sage.

Naruto: (Note: To self don't give her evil thoughts) So anyways lets go.

Jiraya: (clears throat) Yes (I forgot she is an evil little 17 year old but Naruto is 16 and they get along so well. I think they are plotting against me) Come on.

Yumi: Are you thinking me and Naruto are plotting against you?

Jiraya: (I hate when she does that)

Yumi: I know. (smiles)

Jiraya: Get out of my head, Yumi.

Yumi: Awww. But it so fun.

Naruto: Lets go children. (laughs)

And so Jiraya goes after Naruto for saying 'Children'. And as they get farther away,The Atauski appears and doesn't expect Yumi to be there.

Yumi: Haa haa. (laughs) How can he run like that? He's suppose to be old and disabled. (flashes and gone)

The white haired and the Blond start talking.

White: What in the world?!

Blond: Calm down. She does always when we come and look at the nine tail. You haven't seen it yet, Hidan, and so has Tobi.

Tobi: Yes I have, Deidara

Everybody looks at him.

Itachi: When?

Kisame: How?

Hidan: Ohhh. You in trouble.  
Kakozu: Hmm........(silence)........

Deidara: Should have keep your mouth shut. (shakes head)

Pein: Haa. Idiot.

Konan: Yes I agree (talking to Pein)

Tobi: Me and Her are, I guess, Friends.

Before they can say anything to this ,Yumi appears and stands behind Hidan and cuts his head off. She narrows her eyes.

Hidan: Why you do that?! (his body try's to go pick up the head) I wanna see your head do this.

Yumi: (one brow up like she thinks his crazy and the same sword she cut his head with, she cuts her's off.)

Kisame: Freaky Shit. (looks at her, smiles)

Yumi: Yes I agree. (she puts her head back on and screws it all the way on and faces them again) This is your Army, Itachi? (laughs) Hmm...they are strong I guess but not to get Naruto.

Konan swings for her and Yumi does a back flip and runs up a tree.

Konan: Get down here coward, you are-

Itachi: (closes eyes) Stop.

Everybody looks at him

Itachi: What do you need, Yumi?

Yumi: Sasuke.

Itachi: Orocahimaru.

Yumi: That's easy to know.(smiles)

Itachi: Obviously. (grins)

Yumi: Hmm....I wonder...

Itachi: What?

Yumi: Is He ready.

Itachi: Of Course. And why not? (gets mad)

Yumi: Just saying.(No fear whatsoever)

Itachi: Well I see what you mean now. (calms down)

Yumi: Good. And? (looks at him with full concern)

Itachi: (smiles to reassure her and Narrows his eyes) No one followed.

Yumi: So?

Itachi: Its a go. He said do whatever is Necessary.

Yumi: Sweet (grins showing her three sets of teeth) I will call on you soon.......Big brother.

Itachi: Good. This will give me some time to think about our motives and 'what not' of the plans and so on. (smiles at her)

Yumi: Well-

Naruto is looking for her cause its been 10mins since then.

Naruto:Yumi, where are you? We need to get to grandma Tsunada and see if see has any big missions for us.

Yumi Peeks out of the forest.

Kisame: What are you-

Yumi holds on to the same tree and wraps her legs around his waist to slam him to the tree beside them and makes sure they are looking at her..

Yumi: (narrows eyes and in them is a 'shhh' warning or 'be caught' look. Looks at Naruto coming her way) I coming Naruto, I was just collecting some flowers for her. She likes daffodils right?

Naruto: Yeah, good memory.

Yumi: Thanks (smiles at him).

Naruto: Welcome. (thinks) Hey, hey.

Yumi: Yes, Dearest Naruto. (gets off of Kisame and He starts to breathe gasping for air.)

Naruto: What does Sakura like?

Yumi: (sighs) She's an Idiot.

Naruto: She's an Idiot? (thinks, puzzled) That's a flower?

Yumi: (Smiles and thinks he is so cute when it comes to talking in figurative language) No I mean she is an idiot don't worry about her okay?

Naruto: Ummm.....Okay if you say so. (sits by the tree shes against)

Yumi moves to the other side and sits by Naruto.

Yumi: What's the matter, Naru-chan? (thinks) What I said ' bout, Sakura?

Naruto: No your fine. (smiles)

Yumi: Don't lie to me. (narrows eyes)

Naruto: No, really it not about Sakura. (waves hands in the air then sighs) It's-

Yumi: Ah. (rubs back of her head) Sasuke. …..

Naruto: Yeah. (silent)

Yumi: Me and you ,buddy, are going to go get him, got it?

Naruto: And Sakura-chan! (smiles)

Yumi: Yeah and the Bitch. (mumbles)

Naruto: Hmm? (beams with happiness)

Yumi: Yeah an adventure. (smiles too brightly) Let me get my jacket and Ill meet you in a minute, 'kay?

Kakozu: What was that about?

Yumi: Nothing. (shakes head and looks at Hidan) Are you very-. Never mind. (shudders)

Hidan: What? (angry)

Yumi: Again, Nothing. Anyways, I will see you guys later at you know where. (turns to leave to meet up with Naruto)

Tobi: Bye! (smiles and waves at her)

Yumi: (smiles and waves back) Bye, Tobi, I see you next week.

Tobi: 'kay.

TO Naruto and Jiraya walking in the gates to the Konohagakure (Leaf village aka fire nation)

Naruto: Hello Konoha!

Jiraya: Kid never changes. (smiles)

Yumi: Yeah and so what?

Jiraya: Ah! (jumps at least 6 ft) Where did you come from, woman?!

Yumi: (laughs) I been for quite some time. Man.

Naruto: Hey, Yumi. (jumps down and goes by the two) Who were you talking to back there?

Yumi: One of my uncles friends. And lets get to the Main building, shall we?

Naruto: Grandma Tsunada! Whooo! (runs to the direction of the ramen shop)

Jiraya: That way, Dumbass. (points to the straight ahead)

Yumi: We will come here after 'kay-

Naruto: -That's a deal!

Yumi: - On one condition.

Naruto: What?! (pouts)

Yumi: Come here

Naruto: What? (moves by her and she pulls his ear to her mouth and starts whispering)

Naruto: Okay. (laughs) piece of cake.

Yumi: Great. (grins big) Just great.

Jiraya: Im so scared of you two right now.

Yumi: Why ever so, dear Jiraya?

Naruto: Haa haa. We are so going to get 'em.

SO on to the Main tower...............5 mins.................

Naruto: Oh..My....God..

Yumi: What,What! Is it Taylor Launter?!  
Naruto: Who?

Yumi: Guy from Twilight that plays Jacob Black and totally looks way better than, Robert Patterson.

Naruto: (mouth open) Ah,No.......Any ways Look its Sakura and she look so hot.

Yumi: Hn.. I hate her with so much passion. Wish she die an heart attack.

Sakura collapse and has a heart attack...........(Awkward silence)

Yumi: Now to make that really happen. (Laughs)

Naruto: Yumi?

Yumi: (snaps out of it) Huh?

Naruto:.........

Yumi: Oh...Right.......sorry....Haa haa.....Evil moment, right now.

Naruto: Oh, Okay. (Smiles and runs over to Sakura, pulling Yumi with him)

Jiraya: Hello. Sakura.

Sakura: (turns and blushes) Hey. Is that Naruto?

Jiraya: Yeah.

Sakura: Whose he with?

Jiraya: Yumi. Yumi Ukatake. She became a Sage like me.

Sakura: Oh.....Well he has totally matured out.

Konahamaru: Naruto. Look at this (Sexy No Jutsu) How'd I do?

Naruto: I've grown up, Konahamaru.......With a more advanced version!

Sakura: Advanced version...............(POW!) Naruto I outta kill you. And I m sitting here thinking you were totally matured and everything. (rambles on and on)

Konahamaru: Im....scared.

Mizoru: Me-e-e-e-e-e-e too...

M?: Same here. (Clinches Jiraya's leg)

Jiraya: And of course they clutch to me. (sighs,she has grown a lot like someone I know)

Yumi: Getting on lighter subjects. (turns to Sakura who drops Naruto Immediately) We need to get to Tsunada. Now.

They are at the Hokage's Tower and walk in to the room.

Naruto:Hello ,Grandma!

Yumi: Hn. Heya 5th .

Sakura: Hi,sensei.

Jiraya: Hey, Tsunada.

Tsunada: Hello to all of you. (smiles at Naruto he looks better, and Yumi,wow, she has move form her goth state to a fairy-)

Yumi: Im not a Damn, Fairy!! (huffs and puffs)

Tsunada: Sorry. Still a goth?

Yumi: Huh. I don't care.

Tsunada: You three seem to have a nice Journey?

Naruto: Refreshing.

Jiraya: Okay (points at Yumi and Naruto)

Yumi: Just peachy. And how was your 3 years?(dripping with sarcasm)

Tsunada: Great(smiles). You three have someone that is going to see if you guys have improved over the last 3 years. Any Questions?

Naruto: Well-

Sakura and Yumi: None.

Naruto: But-

Sakura has and don't you test me look on her face and Yumi has a I dare you I triple dog dare ya look on her face. Best not to get on their bad sides right now.

Naruto: Never mind I have the answer. (laughs nervously)

Tsunada: Of all the people you should have at least one. (looks at him)

Naruto: Nope. None coming to mind.

Jiraya: That's a first.

Shikumaru and Temerai walks in the door and Naruto,Yumi, and Sakura turn to look.

Naruto: Shikumaru?!

Shikumaru: What in the world? Naruto is that you? You have gotten taller, huh.

Naruto:Thanks (rubs the back of his head) And this is Yumi. Yumi Shikumaru.

Yumi: Nice to meet you, Shikumaru.

Shikumaru: Same here and how long have you two know each other?

Yumi: Since grade school.

Shikumaru: Huh,Really. Where were you?

Yumi: I was in a special class for becoming a sage. Runs in the family. (shrugs) I met Naruto at the playground and he was all by his self and I was eating my lunch and decided to share since I made to much and give some to him. He refused at first but then, I got tried of the no, and shoved it in his mouth.

Naruto: Haa haa. I told her to back away that she was just nice to out of pity.....

The room got quiet......

Yumi: I told him to shut up... And to stop whining and take the damn food and be content. I told him I want to be his friend because I wanted to, no of stupid self pity. We became friends ever since.

Naruto: She was the most active girl I've ever seen in my entire life. (laughs)

Yumi: Shut up (laughs with him) I Wasn't that active.

Naruto: Like Hell, you weren't. I mean it would be raining and the teacher said she doesn't care if your hair got wet just do the laps and you don't have to do it tomorrow. Oh my gosh the girls did not budge they look at the Lady like she was a barracuda. The boys had to the same thing and they said the same thing.

Yumi: Well it was just me and Naruto that went out and in the rain with of course jackets. (smiles) We are smart.

Naruto: Yes we are. (smiles back at her) And thus are friendship grew and grew to now.

Shikumaru: Huh. Wow never would have guessed that a goth and a slacker would be friends.

Yumi: Yep.

Shikumaru:So have you changed much, Naruto?

Sakura: (waves her hand in front of her) No at all.

Naruto:Come on I did, I did.

Yumi: He really has gotten a lot stronger since then. (looks at Sakura) Gives him some credit he did all of his best and it was amazing to me. (Smiles at him)

Naruto:(smiles back at her) That sounds about right. So are you our opponent?

Shikumaru: No. I came to drop some papers off and talk with the Hokage.

Naruto: Oh. Well uh.......(turns to the blond girl)........ummmm..........

Temerai: You forget me?! And no im not your person.

Tsunada: Out there. (points to their left)

Yumi: (jumps out the window)

Naruto: (moves over to the window) Hey, Kakashi-sensei!

Yumi: (hugs him) Hiya. And how have you been? (smiles)

Kakashi: Great now. (smiles)

Yumi: Ohhh....you are still are quite the Prev.(laughs)

Naruto: Which reminds me. Here this is Pervy-sage's new _Ichi Ichi Make-out Paradise_ book. (pulls it out and gives it to him)

* * *

Kakashi nearly had a nose bleed when this happen I mean

don't get me wrong Naruto's hot but that comes to his mind 3rd and of course 4th is Sasuke. 2nd is Iruka if you want to know

so bad ,Jeez get your parings a little sooner people (kiddin kiddin don't take me seriously on here) Any ways I hope you like this story very much so far and well if you have time review please and thanks for your time of reading.

:) XD XP :D :D XP XD (:


End file.
